List of items
This page lists all miscellaneous items featured in the Hitman series. Weapons are excluded here. They are sometimes objectives or obligatory to completing objectives, can sometimes be used for various more or less useful purposes, and sometimes they are just fun and do not have any practical uses. ""Hitman: Codename 47"" Training * None Kowloon Triads in Gang War * None Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant * None The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant * Red Dragon Amulet * Bathroom Key The Lee Hong Assassination * Jade Figurine Find the U'Wa Tribe * U'wa idol The Jungle God * Meat Say Hello to My Little Friend * Letter Traditions of the Trade * Towels * Master Key * Chemical Bomb * Bomb Case * X-ray room Key * Letter Gunrunner's Paradise * Transmitter * Money suitcase Plutonium Runs Loose * Letter The Setup * None Meet Your Brother * None ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin The Gontranno Sanctuary * Anathema * Flower bouquet * Car key * Vegetables crate * Basement key St. Petersburg Stakeout * Kirov Park Meeting * Tubeway Torpedo * Pager * Phone Invitation to a Party * Box of Chocolades * Dusting Broom * Suitcase * Champagne Glass Tracking Hayamoto * Hidden Valley * None At the Gates * None Shogun Showdown * Missile Tracking System Basement Killing * Pizza Box * Smoke Bomb The Graveyard Shift * None The Jacuzzi Job * Statue * Money Murder at the Bazaar * Key * Map The Motorcade Interception * None Tunnel Rat * None Temple City Ambush * None The Death of Hannelore * Key Terminal Hospitality * None St. Petersburg Revisited * None Redemption at Gontranno * None Hitman: Contracts Asylum Aftermath * Ort-Meyer's Car Key The Meat King's Party * Opium Pipe * Chicken Plate * Empty Plate The Bjarkhov Bomb * Key Beldingford Manor * Carafe * Stables Key * Weedkiller * Gasoline Can Rendezvous in Rotterdam * Photographs * Envelope Deadly Cargo * Toolbox * Transmitter * Detonator Traditions of the Trade * Towels * Franz Fuchs' Key * Letter * Conference ID * Letter from Diana Slaying a Dragon * None The Wang Fou Incident * None The Seafood Massacre * Red Dragon Amulet * Serving Tray The Lee Hong Assassination * Laxative * Figurine Hunter and Hunted * None Hitman: Blood Money Death of a Showman * Photo * Keycard A Vintage Year * None Curtains Down * Wardrobe Ticket * Toolbox * Keycard Light Control Room * Paper Note * Keycard Ratclub Flatline * Admission Papers * Cell Key A New Life * Catering Crate * Microfilm * Donuts * Lighter Fluid * Ether The Murder of Crows * Money Suitcase * Walkie Talkie You Better Watch Out… * Videotape * Aphrosidiac Death on the Mississippi * Cake * Keycard Room 323 * Master Keycard * VIP Pass * Parcel Till Death Do Us Part * Gift * Hollow Bible * Chicken Bucket A House of Cards * Diamonds Briefcase * DNA Briefcase * Unique keycards for every hotel room, as well as keycards for the whole 7th and 8th floor. A Dance with the Devil * Kitchen Crate * Storage Key Amendment XXV * Tourist Suitcase * Toolbox * Keycard * West Wing Keycard Requiem * None Hitman: Absolution'' Run For Your Life * Note Book The King of Chinatown * Fugu Category:Items Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Hitman: Absolution